1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to concrete forms and their construction and, more specifically, to an easily erected then removable plurality of pipe columns that interconnect vertically with coupling system to present a continuous upheld planar surfaces via horizontally extending form slabs utilized in forming concrete floors or ceilings while building a multistory building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other concrete forming devices designed for constructing multi stor. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,131,479 issued to Dale on Mar. 9, 1915.
Another patent was issued to Westman on Feb. 10, 1920 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,290. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,461 was issued to Garlinghouse on Apr. 15, 1924 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 22, 1964 to Dudley as U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,418.
Another patent was issued to Gostling on Mar. 8, 1966 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,188. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,592 was issued to Jennings on Oct. 13, 1970. Another was issued to Young on Oct. 19, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,048 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 28, 1971 to Sullivan as U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,479.
Another patent was issued to Pipala on Mar. 7, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,173. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,340 was issued to Ficken et al. on Nov. 12, 1974. Another was issued to Blank on Apr. 20, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,532 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 5, 1988 to Halberstadt as U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,517.
Another patent was issued to Irurzun Saez De Maturana on Feb. 20, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,854. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB19575 was issued to Wunder on May 1, 1913. Another was issued to Aleksandrovic on Jul. 25, 1995 as Russian Patent No. RU2040657 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 9, 1919 to The Uni-Form Company as U.K. Patent No. GB128832. Another was issued to Thompson on Sep. 20, 2001 as International Patent Application No. WO01/69001.